Omni Crew Origins: Eon
Story Nowatch, Ben, Ryder and Jane are sitting at the table, as Nowatch has several pages of information from their exposes. Kairi, whose movie has ended, comes over and joins them, intrigued by the aspect of their tales. Yami is still asleep on the couch. Nowatch: After you guys became an official team, there was constantly marketing for you guys non-stop. Jane: Yeah, that was all Argit’s doing. He really wanted to make sure that there was a big superhero team in his pocket. Ryder: We teamed up against several big time villains. Forever Knights, Animo’s mutant army, even took the Rooters on for a round. Ben: There started to be too many reports coming in for us to handle. We were getting fatigued. So, I had the beautiful idea of holding auditions to recruit new members. Nowatch: So, who was next? Megaman? Yami? Samurai? Jane: Well, it, was, Everyone goes silent, both Nowatch and Kairi looking around. Kairi: None of those? Was there another member to the team? Ryder: Yeah. There was. End Scene Inside the finished Omni Crew HQ, John, Ben, Ryder and Jane are at a table, where they have a line of people for auditions. Techadon robots serve as guards and escorts, as Billy Billions comes in. Billy: Hello, Omni Crew! Ben: Billy?! You’re not a hero! Billy: Perhaps not initially. However, my advanced IQ that surpasses all of yours will allow me to build advanced robotics. You and John saw that I was able to take control of the Techadon robots. I can build a machine that will at least match you in power! Jane: He seems confident. Ryder is messing around with a pencil, not paying attention. Ryder: Huh? Uh, what’s your best transformation? Billy: As I explained already, you limited attention spanned member, I can build… Ryder: What powers do you have? You don’t look very strong. Billy: Shut up and let me talk! John: I’m sorry, Billy. But you’re, “brains” aren’t what we’re looking for right now. Billy: Excuse me?! You idiots wouldn’t last two minutes without me! John: We’ve done pretty good so far. Next! A Techadon robot comes in and grabs Billy by the shirt, carrying him off. Deefus Veeblepister enters next, in the appearance of muscular Ben 10. Ben: Does he look like me? Deefus: I do! This is my rendition of you! My name is Deefus Veeblepister, a Lenopan champion! Ryder: Lenopan? Jane: Sludge like aliens. Can morph their appearance to look like anything. Deefus: That’s right! I’ve even created a hero form of my own! I present to you, Unitar! Deefus morphs his body, as he transforms into Unitar. Unitaur is a humanoid unicorn with a purple/black horn and with pink hair. He has a wheel where his legs are supposed to be. He has medieval shoulder padding and gauntlets. His chest is colored fully green. Ryder: Cool! Love the wheel! Looks like he’s got a need for speed! John: Whenever it’s said and done, it’s still a Lenopan form. Let’s see how he handles adversity. A Techadon robot comes in, firing laser shots. Unitar dodges them easily, as his horn opens up. Unitar: Energy blast! Ryder and Jane look excited, when Unitar fires several orange balls from the horn, which all bounce off the Techadon, them rolling off afterwards. Ben: No energy ball? No explosion? Unitar: No need to worry! I’ll show them, my battle charge! Unitar burns the rubber of his wheel, charging at Techadon. Techadon punches him, splattering his sludge body, and Deefus lying on the ground in Lenopan form. Deefus: Oooooooooh. John: Next! Several other potential candidates come through, including Kangaroo Commando, Captain Nemesis, Charmcaster, Benevelon, Fistrick, Blukic and Driba, and Rook Shar. Ben: Rook would kill me if I let her sister join our team of fighting the strongest of the strongest. Next! The next candidate to come in is a teenage boy with a charmingly attractive face, having gauntlet like devices on his arms. The cables attach to a belt, which has a clock on it. Jack: Hey there. Name’s Captain Jack. Jack looks towards Jane, winking at her. Jane blushes slightly, as Ben looks disinterested. Ben: What are you the captain of? Jack: Just a title right now. Like Captain America, or Captain Marvel. John: What powers do you have? It seems like you’re dependent on some form of gear there. Jack: Ah! I possess the ability, to travel through time. Ben: So do we, when we use Clockwork. Jane: Clockwork? Ben: You don’t have that form? Ryder: Neither do I. John: How about a demonstration? Jack: Very well. Jack walks over to Jane, leaning onto the table towards her. Her face turns a bright red, as Ryder pushes Jack’s face away. Jack: You want anything to drink? Jane: Uh, I guess, uh, no? Ben: I’ll take a smoothie. Chocolate bubblegum. From Mr. Smoothy’s. Julius: Delivery! Julius, a worker from Mr. Smoothy, comes in with a smoothy, putting it down in front of Ben. Ben inspects it, surprised. Ben: It’s chocolate bubble gum. Julius walks out, as Jack smile. Jack: How’s that? John: Definetely shows your ability to go back in time. But can you demonstrate your capabilities in battle? Jack: Sure. Who should I fight? Ryder: Oh, I’ll take him on. Ben: Right besides you there. Ben and Ryder move in front of the table, activating their Omnitrices. They dial in their aliens, getting ready to slap down the Omnitrix. Jack clenches his fists, as he releases time energy, slowing the two down. John and Jane remain unaffected, as Jack walks forward, going over to Ben and Ryder, and twisting their Omnitrices to select a different alien form. John lets off a smile, as Jane has a stifled giggle. Jack sits in Ben’s chair, as he snaps his fingers, time returning to normal. Ben and Ryder speed up and slap down their Omnitrices, both of them transforming into The Worst. Ben The Worst: Oh, you’ve got! Ryder The Worst: To be kidding me! Jack: So, what do you think? John: I think, we’ll begin training right away. Jack: Sweetness. Hopefully, we can all get along. Jack looks at Jane, who turns away, blushing. Both of The Worsts cross their arms, not looking pleased. End Scene The Omni Crew flies in the Rustbucket, heading to an emergency response scene. John: Alright, Jack. I know that you have experience in fighting, but for right now, hold back. Fighting with a team is different than just fighting alone, something we’ve all had to become accustomed to. Jack is leaning back, feet on the dashboard. Jack: Relax! I’ve got this! Ryder: Even against Vilgax? Vilgax lands on the front of the Rustbucket, punching through the hull. The Rustbucket sends off emergency warnings, as they go tumbling towards the ground. Jack holds his arms out, as the Rustbucket slows down, allowing Ryder and Ben to safely land it. Vilgax hops off the Rustbucket, as the Omni Crew comes out. Vilgax: I had heard that you had formed a team, John Smith. What better way for me to claim all of your Omnitrixes than to lure you all here?! Ben: Actually, the plural for Omnitrix is Omnitrices. Jane: You’re really going to make sarcastic remarks to that thing?! Vilgax leaps at the Omni Crew, John slapping down the Omnitrix and forming a crystal tower in the blink of an eye. Vilgax causes the tower to crumble, as Diamondhead leaps up and punches Vilgax, knocking him back. Diamondhead: Initiate formation Gamma! Jane: We’ve never used this one against an opponent before! Ryder: An excuse for us to try out our new aliens. Jane and Ryder slap down their Omnitrices, transforming into Gravattack and Slapstrike, respectively. Diamondhead fires several crystal shards at Vilgax, them crumbling on his body. Vilgax charges to punch Diamondhead, when Gravattack holds her hands out, them glowing with a pink aura. A gravity field slams down into Vilgax and Diamondhead, the two going down to their knees. Diamondhead touches his hands to the ground, crystals growing out and encasing Vilgax’s arms. Vilgax: You really think that this will keep me down? Diamondhead: It will long enough. Slapstrike comes in, being right in Vilgax’s face. The gravity wave dissipates, as Vilgax breaks free from the crystal trap. Slapstrike slaps Vilgax, sending him flying into the air. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Atomix. Atomix: Gamma formation blast! Atomix raises his hands, firing a nuclear blast into the air, exploding on contact with Vilgax. Vilgax falls to the ground, but gets up right afterwards. Vilgax: Did you really think that pitiful performance would harm me at all? Slapstrike slaps Vilgax, as Gravattack decreases the gravity on him, Vilgax flying up into the air. Atomix flies into the air and hammers his arms into Vilgax, as Diamondhead grows a crystal tower upward, it exploding when hit by Vilgax. Vilgax comes out, charging at Diamondhead. Diamondhead forms a blade hand, when a crate falls out of the sky, hitting Vilgax as he tries to slow down. Vilgax: What was that?! Diamondhead: What was that?! Jack: That was me! Vilgax turns, spotting Jack, who’s waving. Jack: Sorry. My bad. I was getting bored, so I found a crate to drop on your head. I hope you don’t mind. Vilgax: You must be desperate, John, to recruit this kid. So, what’s your next move? Jack: Well, I was thinking of hijacking a truck and driving it into you, but I don’t think that’d do much. A truck horn honks, as Vilgax turns to the side, seeing Jack driving a truck right towards him. Vilgax looks to where Jack was standing before, him being gone. Vilgax turns and catches the truck, though he skids backwards from the impact. Vilgax lifts the truck up, and goes to slam it into the ground. Jack slows down the time of Vilgax and the truck, as Jack casually gets out, as Vilgax slowly sets the truck back down. Jack: Well, what do you know? I was right! Hey, Jane! Make him light again! Ryder, hit him again! Gravattack: Uh? Slapstrike: Let’s do it. Slapstrike goes to strike Vilgax, Gravattack making him light again. Slapstrike slaps Vilgax, sending him flying. Jack uses his time powers to reverse time, pulling Vilgax back in. Slapstrike does it again, as Jack continues the loop, going back and forth. Diamondhead and Atomix stand together, watching. Atomix: I take back every bad thing I thought of this guy. He’s hilarious. Diamondhead: Pretty good. How about a combo time attack? Atomix: Ooh! Like it! Diamondhead: Jack, hold him in place! Jack: No problem! Jack freezes Vilgax in place, him struggling to resist. The members of the Omni Crew revert, as they gather together. John: Ben, dial in Clockwork. Everyone, slap down the Omnitrix on three! One, John and Ben activate their Omnitrix, dialing them. John: Two! Jane: Wait, what’s happening here? Ryder: No clue! I hope this is cool! John: Three! The four heroes slap down their Omnitrices, all of them transforming into Clockwork. Ryder Clockwork: Yes! New form! Jane Clockwork: Is there a purpose for this? John Clockwork: Fire time rays at Vilgax! The four Clockworks converge around Vilgax, firing time rays. They all collide together, releasing a flash of light, blinding the area. When it fades, Vilgax is defeated. Jack: Oh, yeah! That is a total victory! John Clockwork: Not bad. End Scene Jack’s popularity has grown exponentially overnight, becoming an instant celebrity. He has press conferences with Argit, meets with the president, on the cover of Time Magazine, and goes to several events with cheering female fans screaming at his appearance. Metal John is surrounded by John, Ben, Ryder and Jane, as Metal transforms into Way Big, towering over them. Jane: What is that alien?! Ryder: How come you haven’t unlocked that alien for me? John: Focus on bringing it down. John slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Desert Storm. Desert Storm stretches out, grabbing onto Way Big’s leg. Ben: Huh? I never thought of beating him like that. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Bloxx. Way Big swings a fist at Bloxx, as he breaks apart and wraps around it, pinning the hand to the ground. Way Big struggles to pull it through, as Ryder transforms into Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze uses telekinesis to fire several cars at Way Big, it swatting them away. Jane: You guys are holding it down. Which means, uh, you want me to fire a shot at it. Desert Storm: Aim for the fin! Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Madam Eye. Madam Eye fires lasers, hitting the fin of Way Big. Way Big lets out a groan, as it becomes disabled, reverting. Metal John lays on the ground. Desert Storm: Pretty easy once you know how to beat it. Madam Eye: Yeah. Agreed. Jack: Oh, shoot! I missed! Jack teleports in, wearing a black tie tux. Jack: I was invited to the Grammy awards, and I totally forgot about the emergency alert. Bloxx: The grammy’s?! How come we never get invited to those? Desert Man: Because I continue to decline Argit’s requests. Listen, Jack. You want to stay a main member of the team, you need to be fighting with us. Jack: Sorry! Sorry, it won’t happen again! A laser blast shatters Bloxx, as he reforms. The group turns, as Computron’s Minions roll down the street, with Billy Billions flying overhead. Billy: Aha! See? I have incredible robotics abilities! I created a device to control the robots from Dimension 12! Madam Eye: That guy? Xylofreeze: Who’s that guy? Billy: Uragh! I am Billy Billions! Now the greatest boy genius that will become famous for destroying the Omni Crew! Attack! Computron’s Minions roll forward, firing laser blasts at the group. Desert Storm forms a large sand hand, taking the lasers and grabbing one of the robots, destroying it. Xylofreeze uses telekinesis to turn the robots on each other, them firing lasers at themselves. Bloxx charges forward, punching the head off a robot. Madam Eye fires lasers, blocking the robot’s lasers. Jack: I’ve got the boy! Jack teleports above Billy, coming down to kick him. Billy flies backwards to dodge, where Desert Storm swarms up to reach him. Billy takes off into the air, flying off. Desert Storm reverts, as Jack comes down. Jack: I’ve got a lock on where these things came from. An old warehouse. John: Let’s go. Billy has to have a remote to control these things. Jack grabs John, as they teleport away. They arrive inside the center of the warehouse, where there is a time vortex, Computron’s Minions coming out of them. John: Here’s the source of them. But how did Billy even know about them? Voice: That, would be thanks to me. Luxord comes out of the shadows, shuffling a deck of cards. Jack: Who’s that? John: The cloak means he’s in the Organization. They finally decide to resurface. Luxord: Name’s Luxord. I’m a specialist in time. And thanks to Billy’s skills in robotics, we were able to harness both powers to bring forth these robots. However, it seems that these robots are not as sturdy as I would’ve hoped for. But, they have a use. Jack: I’ll get the cloak guy. I can handle time powers. John: The Organization is no joke, Jack. Watch yourself. John slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into AmpFibian. AmpFibian shoots lightning at Computron’s Minions, destroying several of them. Jack teleports in, going to blast Luxord with a time ray. Luxord chucks a card at him, it cutting through the time ray, and cuts a cable on Jack’s gear. Luxord then appears in Jack’s face, kicking him away. Jack crashes into a crate, as Luxord is standing on top of the crate above him, dropping several dice. Jack teleports away, as the dice explode. Luxord: So, when it comes to wielding time, who’s better? AmpFibian phases through a Minion, electrocuting and shorting it out, it collapsing. AmpFibian makes his way to the time portal, shooting lightning at it. AmpFibian: If this doesn’t power it down, we’re going to be in big trouble! The time vortex creates a power surge, as it goes into full reverse. The robots are sucked in, as AmpFibian tries to get to the control panel. Jack: I’ve got this! AmpFibian: Jack, wait! Jack goes to the portal, allowing himself to be sucked in. He holds his hands out, as his gauntlets touch the time portal first. Time energy sparks, as most of it flows out from Jack’s cut cable. The time energy implodes, being sucked into Jack. His skin ages, becoming wrinkled. He screams in pain, as the portal closes, him dropping. AmpFibian reverts, going over to Jack. John: Jack! Jack: Uragh! My face! This isn’t the face of a hero! This is the face, of an Eon! Eon fires a time ray, John ducking backwards to dodge. The time ray turns a crate into dust, as Eon teleports away. John reaches out for him, sighing. John: Jack. (Sighs) This is what happens when you don’t listen. Characters * Omni Crew ** Ben Tennyson ** Ryder ** Jane Smith ** Kairi ** Yami * Nowatch Past Characters * Omni Crew ** John Smith ** Ben Tennyson ** Ryder ** Jane Smith ** Captain Jack (turned into Eon) * Deefus Veeblepister Cameo Characters * Kangaroo Commando * Captain Nemesis * Charmcaster * Benevelon * Fistrick * Blukic * Driba * Rook Shar Villains * Billy Billions * Vilgax * Metal John * Computron's Minions * Luxord * Eon 4 Aliens Used By Deefus (fake) * Unitar By Ben * The Worst (first appearance) * Atomix * Clockwork * Bloxx By Ryder * The Worst (first appearance) * Slapstrike * Clockwork * Xylofreeze By John * Diamondhead * Clockwork * Desert Storm * AmpFibian By Jane * Gravattack * Clockwork * Madam Eye By Metal John * Way Big (first appearance) Trivia * Ben and Ryder were originally both going to The Worst while fighting over who got the last box of Poptarts. I think this was changed for the better. * This version of Captain Jack becomes the Eon of this dimension. * Billy Billion becomes the first villain to make a secondary appearance in the Omni Crew Origins arc. * Ben getting a "Chocolate Bubblegum" smoothie is based off a slurpee that GIR gets in the Invader Zim series. * John unlocks Slapstrike and Gravattack for Ryder and Jane, respectively, while the two also unlock Clockwork by them all slapping their Omnitrices down together. ** This is based on how those two characters unlocked those forms in their canon series, in Lord of Chaos and Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3. Category:Episodes Category:Omnimania Category:Omnimania: Omni Crew Origins